


A million miles can't stop love

by Redbrick_Yellowbrick23



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbrick_Yellowbrick23/pseuds/Redbrick_Yellowbrick23
Summary: Holly has a girlfriend who looks alot like Gail and Gail is bored and annoyed. Both want the other but won't do anything about it.





	A million miles can't stop love

**Author's Note:**

> First, I don't own the Rookie Blue characters. 
> 
> Secondly, I apologize for any and all mistakes because they are all my own

* * *

San Francisco, Holly

* * *

 As Holly stretched out to silence her phone, she saw a head of blond hair and her heart skipped a beat. **What is she doing here!** The voice in her head screamed.   
  
"Hey, Gail?" Asked the doctor very cautiously.  
  
"Uh?" Answered the sleepy blond as she rolled over to face Holly.  
  
To her disappointment, it was not Gail but it was her very smiley girlfriend: Sara.  
  
"Do you want dinner or-" Started Holly but the words were stopped by the blonde's kiss. A sudden memory of Gail jumped to Holly's mind.

 

 

 

>   
>  As she stood there waiting for the meeting to end. Holly wondered to herself how she would explain this but that was a hurdle for later. Gail spotted her and walked over.   
>    
>  "Hey. What are you doing here?" Questioned the officer.  
>    
>  "Oh, I just...had to drop off a report. It's a murder case from a couple weeks ago." Holly fumbled over her words but made a sentence.  
>    
>  "Doesn't the courier usually bring that stuff over?"  
>    
>  "Yeah... he was...sick. Or something," Gail definitely knew she was lying."Hey, come here."  
>    
>  Holly half dragged Gail into the interrogation room and put down her blue folder to address the rather confused police officer standing in front of her.  
>    
>  "Is it true? I j- I heard a rumor that there's a freak out there hunting you guys."  
>    
>  "Yea- Holly I'm not allowed to talk about this," Holly cocked her head and Gail gave in, not being able to say no to her. "There's an officer that was shot. She's in the hospital, and..a few other officers took fire."  
>    
>  "You mean you. Someone shot at you. A-W. Well... and you're gonna go back out there?"  
>    
>  "Yeah, Holly I-I'm a police officer."  
>    
>  "That doesn't mean that you have to go out there and put yourself in danger."  
>    
>  "Yea. It kinda does."  
>    
>  "Oh,okay. Well fine but l-listen that girl last night. I barely knew her. Okay. It was.. it was a stupid set up. Well any way I just.. I thought you should know. I don't know why I didn't tell you.. I mean..I mean we tell each other stuff, right? That-that's what's so great, us hanging out and I.. I guess that's why when I heard what was happening I just thought I should come down here and I dunno just make sure you're okay, or something-"  
>    
>  Holly never got to finish her sentence because Gail had grabbed her and was kissing her.   
>    
>  When Holly's brain caught up to her, she realized what was happening and returned the kiss deeply. When they broke off, it took a few seconds before both their brains were fully functional again.  
>    
>  "I'm sorry you jus-you just had to stop talking."  
>    
>  "I won't say another word."  
>    
>  The space between the two women became smaller as they leaned in to kiss again. This time it was more a conveying of feelings than anything else but it shook both women to the bone.  
>    
>  Gail left first and the memory subsided allowing Holly to slip back into reality.

Sara was laying on Holly smiling down at her but Holly only saw the beautiful, obnoxious, charming, wit filled soon to be White-Shirt Gail Peck. Sara was saying something about being hungry but Holly was too busy focusing on Gail to notice or more importantly, care.

When they finally got out of bed, it was nearly 9 pm. Holly went straight to the kitchen to cook some spaghetti and a simple tomato sauce. The food was served and then good-nights and sweet dreams were exchanged.

Holly drifted easily to sleep and her last thought was of Officer Gail Peck who she wished she was sharing her bed with, rather than Sara.

* * *

Toronto, Gail

* * *

 Gail huffed at the thought of having to go on another blind date. This was somewhere near the 20th, this month, not that Gail was counting. Her mother had been on a warpath and Gail was receiving the butt end. Her mother had a list of suitors nearly a mile long and Gail was expected to go on a date with all of them until she met someone she would date. There was just one small problem, they were all men. Gail had yet to tell her mother that she was gay because she feared her mother's reaction. Which in all honesty was reasonable considering her mother was Superintendent Elaine Peck, the first female chief of police.

"Gail!"  Traci's voice pulled Gail from her thoughts.

"What?" Gail questioned.

"Are you ready?" Asked a cautious Traci.

"Yes." Answered a very flustered Gail.

"Now you're lying to me. We agreed that I would help as long as you told me the truth. So are you ready and more importantly are you okay?"

"No, of course I'm not okay Traci.  My Mother is being... well a Peck and I have to go and meet some stupid guy, that actually thinks he has a chance of not making a complete ass out of himself. So no I am not okay in the least."

"Calm down Gail. I know it's hard but your mother will eventually give up and you can go back to being well... being you."

There was silence for a while.

Gail knew what Traci was saying was true but they both knew that Holly was the cause of Gail's new attitude to work, and life in general.

Gail moped around all day only pretending to be intrested in work. She would however, light up just a little bit when she walked past Holly's old lab or was at a crime scene that needed a Forensic Patholgist just for the small chance that Holly would be there but it was a futile effort. Everyone who knew or even saw Holly and Gail together could tell that they loved each other so much and could also tell that the fact that Holly was in San Francisco with someone else was eating the youngest Peck alive.

Gail hadn't heard from Holly since she left Toronto but that was more due to her friends calling Holly and telling her to live her life in San Francisco and not bother Gail, had Gail known about it she would have flipped but it was for her own good because everyone knew that Gail would be heart broken again if Holly called.

"I can see your brain working over time in there Peck. Care to tell me what's got you thinking?"

"Not really, no but I get the feeling that it wasn't a question, was it?"

"Bingo Peck, so tell me what's got your attention."

You know the usual." As Gail finished the sentence Traci glared at her. "You  want the truth?"

"Yeah,"

"It's just... I don't know. I just feel terrible."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but you still need to go on this date or your mother will have your head."

"Yeah, I know."

And with that Gail disappeared into her room to change in to something that made it look like she at least tried. Gail came out 5 minutes later wearing a leather jacket and some jeans.

Gail arrived at the cafe early in order to fully settle into her surroundings. Her date arrived 10 minutes late, not that Gail cared, and he was already off to a bad start. He didn't get any of her humor which was the complete opposite of Holly. Gail scalded herself for thinking about Holly because she needed to get over the doctor. Gail spent about 15 minutes there before she walked out and struck another name off her mother's list. Gail really didn't feel like going to the Bar so she headed back home, only to be greeted by Chloe and Dov leaving to go out for Dinner.

"Oh, hi Gail." Chirped a much too happy Chloe.

Gail just grunted.

"Nice to see you too, Gail." Said Dov, boredom dripping from his voice.

Gail walked straight through them and into the apartment. Gail had a quick glance at what the time was. It was only 9:30 but Gail just slumped over to her room and into her bed. The TED talk playing in the background helped her drift to sleep. Her friends would kill her if they knew she listened to Holly's TED talks on forensic pathology but what they don't know won't hurt them. As Gail slipped to sleep her last thought was of a Dr.Holly Stewart.


End file.
